Vegeta (Super Saiyan)/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick jab forward. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An elbow strike. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Punches the opponent in the stomach area. If the punch connects, Vegeta fires a blast through the opponent, launching them into the air. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A front kick that moves him a bit forward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jab kick that launches the opponent away. }} |damage-1 = 250 1125 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Can be repeated up to eight times. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low-hitting quick kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Swipes one hand across the floor. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and does a double-legged flipkick that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Hops forward and does a downward elbow strike. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A quick knee jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An airborne side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward elbow strike. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 250 900 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward in the air. Can be repeated up to five times. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward aimed thrust kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The kick causes Vegeta to bounce back if he comes in contact with the opponent even if they're blocking. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1020 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2= All |description-2 = Does a roundhouse kick with one foot, another roundhouse kick with the other foot and then a charging kick with the same foot. This attack causes a wallbounce when near the corner and will pass through the opponent if the third kick is blocked. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A charging sidekick that passes through the opponent, sending them flying upward. Extremely fast and goes full screen. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The knee only hits once with no additional attack. Becomes invulnerable for only 1 frame at the beginning of the attack. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1010 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = On hit, Vegeta follow-ups with an upside-down bicycle kick. Invincible to all attacks (except supers) on start-up. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1360 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The knee strike hits multiple times and the bicycle kick deals sliding knockdown. Offers slightly less invincibility frames compared to the . Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Pauses for a moment and then does a divekick at a 45° angle. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1040 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a volley of ki blasts forward. When used in the air, Vegeta fires the ki blasts at a downward angle. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 767 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps up and fires a barrage of ki blasts downward. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2200 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a blue energy sphere forward. Inputting in midair will make Vegeta fire the blast downward. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 3982 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Places both palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy straight forward. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Vegeta (Super Saiyan)